Cain Lowell
Cain Lowell is the son of MARF from PHYRE EMBLUM, and he is a sissy! Info Name: Cain Lowell Age: 14 Parent's Story: Fire Emblem Appearance: I'm a girly blue-haired boy who dresses in flamboyant clothes and a tiara. Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Reilly Feelingit Secret Heart's Desire: To spend forever with my cute little blankie. My Magic Touch: I am skilled with a sword. Storybook Romance Status: I'm too scared to date. The girls here are so mean to me. Oh Curses Moment: Sometimes I soil my boxers at night. Favorite Subject: Beast Training and Care. I love those cute little animals. Least Favorite Subject: Super Smash Class. Apricot Toadstool always beats me at it. Best Friends Forever After: Lucky Bucket because he's cutesy. Biography Hello. I'm Cain Lowell. My daddy is Marth, Emperor of Archanea, and my mommy is his beard, Caeda. (A beard is a woman who marries a gay guy to cover up his homosexuality.) I live with my mommy and daddy and my mean big sister who beats me up every day. My aunt Elice and uncle Merric live nearby. I go to Ever After High because Daddy bought me a subscription. I think it's a cute place to be. There's lots of fluffy animals and sparkles. I love cute animals. They're so soft. I have a blue blanket which I carry everywhere just like Linus from Peanuts. I hug blankie and snuggle with him in bed. I don't let people touch my blanket. The teachers tell me no blankets in class, but I cry when my blankie gets taken away. Kids make fun of my blankie too. I think they're just being bullies. Despite my cuteness, I'm a badass sword fighter, and I am fast on my toes. I'm also in Super Smash Bros., where I play against the other students. I especially like to stick a sword through Bowser's throat and spank Samus in the a$$. I also speak exclusively Japanese while fighting. Girls think I'm sexy and they like to write yaoi fanfics shipping me with other male Fire Emblem characters such as Roy and Ike. I love baby animals too - they're so cute! I'm scared of hunting because it involves shooting poor, defenseless animals. That's so mean! I pet animals whenever I get the chance, even when I risk being bitten. I also enjoy vacations in Talys and Altea, where I go swimming with the cute baby seals. (I wear speedos, BTW. They're sexy.) Seals are my most favoritest animals, and I cry when they're clubbed during the Canadian seal hunt. Canada needs to have a law against killing baby seals. I don't know if I want to be in Fire Emblem because when you die in Fire Emblem, you die for good. I guess being Marth isn't all that great. My destiny says that I have to save Archanea from Medeus, but I'd rather stay home with my blankie and cuddle the cute baby sealies. Blankie says goodnight. Cain says goodnight. Trivia *Marth's surname Lowell only appears in the anime adaptation and does not appear in any of the games. *Cain needs a bed liner when he goes to bed due to his bedwetting problem. *Cain loves Pooh's Adventures. *Cain is afraid of the dark, getting minor injuries, and the guy on the oatmeal box. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Royalty Category:Video Games Category:Fire Emblem Category:Morons Category:Sissies Category:Tastes Like Diabetes Category:Guys who wear speedos Category:Incontinent Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Pagans Category:Pooh's Adventures Fans Category:Manchildren Category:Nice Guys